¿Quién creería que
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Solo a través de su historia lograría entender mis sentimientos? Soy Elsa y esta es la historia de Anna, mi maestra... Anna es una joven que decide escapar para ir a comenzar una nueva vida, en un nuevo sitio, con nuevos miedos, su vida dará muchos giros que sin saberlo impactarán de algún modo la vida de su estudiante favorita...
1. La huida

CAPÍTULO 1

 _"La huida"_

 _Este fanfic es la adaptación de un historia real, con varias partes escritas por mí, debido a la limitada información con la que cuento._

 _DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Este es el triste intento de contar una historia…

Todo comenzó mucho antes de que naciese…Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre al contarme esta historia que ayudó a darle cause a unos sentimientos que ni yo sabía que tenía… aquel relato comenzó así…

* * *

— ¡Corre! ¡Maldición! ¡Hazlo que nuestra vida depende de ello!

— ¡Eso intento Mérida! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No hoy!

— ¡Entonces apresúrate Anna!

La persecución era intensa, aquellas dos jóvenes estaban siendo perseguidas por una pareja de mayor edad, no había escapatoria, su plan de fugarse por la madrugada había resultado un chasco, sin embargo no había manera de dar vuelta atrás era ahora o nunca, al frente solo estaba un portón de un par de metros de altura, solo dejando las pertenencias de Anna en el lugar podrían lograr escalar y abordar el auto de Mérida, esa era la última pared que les impedía iniciar una nueva vida…

— ¡Anna! ¡Suelta esas maletas y trepa!

Sin entender bien a bien lo que le decía la rizada, se limitó a imitar torpemente las acciones de su prima, cuando logró estar del otro lado, Mérida estaba sobre el auto haciéndole señales de que se apresurara y subiera, sin embargo algo la retuvo un par de minutos se trataba del sollozo de su madre que agitaba con desesperación las rejas

— ¡Anna! ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?! ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir! ¡No le puedes hacer esto a tu familia! ¡Piensa en las consecuencias!

Por su lado la chica se quedó estática, el pánico gobernaba su ser imposibilitándola completamente, su corazón galopaba desbocado por cómo se estaban desenvolviendo los acontecimientos; sostenía las manos en su pecho, esa era la clara señal involuntaria de su duda

—¡Anna! ¡Con un demonio entra en el auto! — gritó con desesperación Mérida haciendo sonar la bocina.

Por su parte solo atinó a susurrar a su madre la cual estaba siendo acunada entre los brazos de su padre llorando desconsoladamente

—L-lo s-siento…—se dio media vuelta, corrió en dirección al vehículo abordándolo por la puerta del copiloto; esa visión de sus padres fue la última que tuvo Anna en mucho tiempo…

* * *

Lo único que llenaba el ambiente era el sonido del motor avanzando por la autopista la cual estaba vacía, no había nadie más transitando a esa hora de la madrugada.

La cobriza veía por la ventana la basta oscuridad, su rostro estaba tan cercano a la ventanilla que lograba apreciar su reflejo en ésta, observando como cruzaban por sus mejillas algunos canales salinos de lágrimas que se habían secado por sí solas horas atrás, intentaba pensar y reflexionar que estaba pasando y si era lo correcto como estaba actuando, pero su mente y su corazón no se ponían de acuerdo imposibilitándole el trabajo de introspección, lo único que logró fue soltar un suspiro de rendición

— ¿Te arrepientes? — fue la pregunta que cortó el silencio, Mérida apretaba la quijada casi con la misma intensidad con la que iba sosteniendo el volante, con la mirada fija en la carretera

— No, de otro modo habría corrido con ellos… Y te elegí a ti…—¿soltó sin despegar la vista de su reflejo

Una ligera sonrisa apreció en el rostro de la rizada, su cuerpo se relajó, aún así su ceño se negaba a ceder — Tienes una oportunidad más de pensarlo, estamos cerca del aeropuerto… Sólo si abordas sabré que no importará nada más que nosotras

No hubo respuesta…

* * *

 _"Pasajeros con destino a Oslo favor de abordar por la puerta E17"_ Ese sonido les indicó el camino al par de pelirrojas que iban entrando al aeropuerto.

Se evitaron el asunto de registrar el equipaje, porque solo contaban con sus bolsas de mano y Mérida con una mochila pequeña, pasaron por el módulo de revisión personal sin ningún inconveniente, ninguna de las dos decía nada, estaban calladas, solo el agarre entre sus dedos meñiques las hacía darse cuenta que estaban juntas…

Estaban a seis personas de adentrarse en la mejor aventura de sus vidas o en la más grande miseria que jamás hubieran imaginado… Lástima que sería la segunda…

— ¿Estás conforme con esto? — dijo directamente Mérida a Anna, quien no se había dignado aún a sostenerle la mirada -¿Estás segura? Aún estamos a tiempo de solucionar parcialmente las cosas con mis tíos…

— ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Crees que se podrían arreglar las cosas? ¡Por Dios Mérida date cuenta de lo que dices! ¡No soy ninguna niña tonta e ingenua! Tú y yo sabemos que no se podría ni se podrá "arreglar" — comilló con sus dedos — porque no existe algo que lo necesite, porque nada está descompuesto, entiende eso- expresó con irritación y cierto dejo de enfado la cobriza

Por su parte Mérida estrujó su rostro con cierta impotencia por la situación, las últimas noches no había podido dormir nada debido a la constante preparación de la huida, la renta del auto, la compra de los boletos, conseguir el trabajo de ambas como docentes en una escuela, la renta del cuarto a donde llegarían, la preparación de las maletas, la cual solo estuvo demás debido a que tuvieron que dejarlas en casa de sus tíos, mala idea fue haberlas ocultado ahí…Al menos aún tenían su papelería oficial con ellas, incluido el pasaporte…

Sabía que quien más sufría con todo era Anna, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones por medio de un largo soplido, tomó las manos de su prima entre las suyas, unió su frente con la de ella inclinándose un poco en el proceso, debido a la diferencia de alturas — Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que quiero estar completamente segura de que esto que está pasando no es un sueño, y que estarás a mi lado sin importar que pase, es solo, que yo también tengo miedos Anna, cuando te quedaste de pie frente al portón, sentí que darías vuelta sólo para decirle que ya no querías huir conmigo o algo por ese estilo … esta situación me supera, ¿sabes? Jamás imaginé que lograríamos llegar tan lejos, que de un momento a otro decidiéramos escapar e iniciar una nueva vida en otro país, abandonándolo todo, conocidos, amigos y bueno… familia y que todo esté pasando justamente ahora — un ligero silencio las dejó a ambas apaciguar sus mentes

Un ligero susurró abandonó los labios de la pelirroja menor — Tienes razón, disculpa por ser tan necia, es solo que también estoy alterada y estresada, no todos los días te escapas con tu pareja a una nueva vida y que encima sea tu prima — soltó con una risa un poco incómoda — pero quiero que sepas, que tanto tú como yo, no somos unas adolescentes que no saben lo que hacen y que no miden los alcances de sus acciones, a mis 24 y tú a tus 26, estamos más conscientes de lo que podemos o no hacer, así que sí, subiré a ese avión contigo, dejaremos Escocia atrás y comenzaremos juntas en Noruega ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo — sonrió con tranquilidad la rizada, depositando un leve beso en los labios de novia.

La decisión había sido tomada, ambas entraron al avión con las manos entrelazadas, buscaron sus asientos y sobre ellos no solo soltaron sus cuerpos, sino también todo su pasado, sus miedos, culpas y aflicciones, se observaron entre sí con una mirada cómplice, no hacían falta las palabras, con saberse juntas les bastaba, se colocaron el cinturón, la aeromoza les daba la bienvenida a todos los pasajeros, además de indicar medidas de seguridad y demás por menores…

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, el avión despegó, se elevó entre los aires contrayendo los estómagos de los pasajeros en el proceso, pero al mismo tiempo abriendo las posibilidades que podía ofrecer la vida a un par de pelirrojas.


	2. La llegada

CAPÍTULO 2

 _"La llegada"_

 _DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Mi madre únicamente me dijo que el escape de la maestra Anna había sido dramático, pero que desconocía los detalles; jamás me atreví a preguntarle directamente a ella, a decir verdad no hacía falta o mejor dicho no quería saberlo…

Estaba deseosa de conocer más acerca de su vida, extrañamente todo a su alrededor me parecía un misterio, también conocía un poco de su pasado "oscuro" bañado en pena y dolor, pero eso por boca de mi hermana Rapunzel, mi madre no gustaba de contar eso…

Ahora estoy en la mesa del comedor sosteniendo una taza entre mis manos, me encanta beber té a esta hora de la mañana, estar rodeada de un ambiente frío y sentir la tenue calidez de la infusión recorrer mi interior, mi mente divaga, tratando de ordenar la historia que mi madre dejó inconclusa la noche anterior, ya ha pasado cerca de tres días y no hemos logrado avanzar, a pesar de que ya no trabaja, el cuidado del jardín la absorbe, trato de ayudarla un poco con eso para lograr tener un poco de tiempo por las noches antes de que caiga rendida por el cansancio, incluso perdí uno de mis aretes, que no sé ni cómo ni cuándo decidió desprenderse…

Me inquieta todo, no sé que pensar, todo estaba tan claro, pero ahora es extraño como todo pinta, ni siquiera sé como expresarlo, por un lado quiero verla, pero por otro algo me ancla…

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto no me queda más que hacer algo más para distraerme, decido lavar los platos, es entonces que unas frases se instalan en mi mente

 _"Te adoro, fuiste como un ángel para mí, mi ángel guardián"_

 _"El pastel de diciembre lo haremos en tu cumpleaños"_

 _"Ustedes no tienen nada, todo lo que tienen es de sus padres, lo único que les pertenece son sus documentos de identidad"_

 _"Es muy fácil diferenciarlas, recuerden ANAerobias, Ana no respira"_

Aún podía escuchar su voz claramente en mi mente, su risa hacía eco en mí, el aroma embriagador de su perfume aún podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado, era una mezcla entre dulce y floral… Pensar que ya han pasado 6 años desde que salí de la escuela secundaria, pero sigo sin poder olvidar a mi maestra Anna de biología, y mi tutora en el primer año…

¿Quién diría que ahora que tengo 19 pienso en lo que pasó cuando tenía 16 y que me hace pensar en mis reacciones de cuando tenía 13?

EL mundo trabaja de maneras misteriosas…

Termino de secar el último plato, limpio el sitio, camino a la barra y tomo mi reloj de mano que compré en Oslo hace poco más de un mes, 2:25 de la tarde me señalan las manecillas; el sol aún está en lo alto, el día es bastante caluroso, en fin, es verano…

* * *

Ya es de noche…Tengo la cena preparada Rapunzel y Eugene ya se han retirado a su habitación, solo quedamos mamá y yo, es tiempo de ver si logro averiguar más; solo que ella se ha puesto recia a querer decirme más, no logra entender por qué mi repentino interés, ya le he dicho que es porque era mi maestra favorita, sin embargo eso no parece convencerla, y bueno no la culpo, ni yo logro confiar en ese motivo…

Tomo asiento a su lado

—¿Esta noche retomarás la historia?

—Supongo que si Elsa, no me cansé tanto y creo que lo mereces como recompensa por tu ayuda, aún así no me gusta que preguntes, podrías ir directamente con ella si te interesa tanto, sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre la vida de otras personas

En eso ella tiene razón, sin embargo tampoco puedo aparecerme por su casa y decirle _"hola ¿me recuerda? Soy Elsa, quiero saber su pasado"_

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso mamá

—Está bien, está bien, sólo déjame contarte sobre la nueva flor que abrió hoy

De ese modo pasamos un par de horas platicando de las diferentes plantas que tiene en su jardín, de ahí saltamos a un par de temas distintos hasta que por sí misma se levantó, dejó los platos por ahí y caminó a su cuarto seguida por mí

Ahora estábamos ambas sentadas, ella en el sillón y yo en el borde de su cama; con rostro cansado se quedó analizando todas y cada uno de mis movimientos

—¿Dónde me quedé?

—Me contaste lo poco que sabías de la huida y como llegaron a la capital, para después llegar aquí a Arendelle

Con eso fue suficiente para que tomara aire y continuara…

* * *

—Merida estoy cansada

—Anna, has dicho eso por las ultimas horas, por favor relájate, sólo nos falta ir con la señorita Bella para que nos entregue las llaves de la pequeña casa, sé que este pueblo está retirado de la capital, pero créeme, aquí es el mejor sitio para comenzar una nueva vida

—Sí, estoy consciente de eso, solo que no imaginé que tendríamos que caminar demasiado

—Oh vamos, un par de kilómetros no es nada, recuerda que no tenemos suficiente dinero para alquilar un coche o pagar un taxi, supongo que ahora es bueno el hecho de que no tengamos ninguna maleta con nosotros de otro modo te pondrías más insoportable

—Bueno en eso tiene razón, me pregunto qué será lo que harán con nuestras cosas…

A modo de broma Merida le dijo —Quizá algo de magia negra, para que regresemos

Anna sonrío por lo bajo, ciertamente eso era graciosos, asi qué le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro — calla, sabes que esas cosas no existen

Caminaron en silencio un par de calles más hasta estar enfrente de una casa de dos plantas, Merida observaba el papel que llevaba en su mano y lo comparaba con las calles de alrededor — Definitivamente aquí es donde vamos a recoger las llaves

Anna se acercó y tocó el timbre un par de veces…

Posteriormente una persona asomó por el marco de la puerta — Buenas tardes — dijo la castaña —¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

—Buenas tardes, ¿Señorita Bella? Soy Merida McColl, la chica que le pidió en renta una casa que ofertaba

La castaña analizó sus palabras, casqueó los dedos —¡Oh! Sí, claro, permíteme un segundo querida, iré por las llaves

Pasados unos escasos 10 minutos la misma mujer salió por la puerta en dirección al par de chicas y les hizo entrega un juego de llaves — Bien espero que no haya ningún inconveniente, cualquier cosa ya saben dónde vivo, tanto mi esposo como yo estaremos gustosos de ayudarlas en lo que necesiten

—Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, esperaremos dar la menor cantidad de molestias posibles — dijo con alegría Anna

—Bueno, es momento de retirarnos, estamos algo cansadas, de igual modo si necesita de algo en que podamos ayudar tiene mi número señorita Bella — sonrió Merida ya dando unos pasos para retirarse

Bella solo asintió y vio al par de jóvenes alejarse, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda —¿qué tanto piensas cielo? —dijo una voz masculina en su oreja

—Nada cariño, es solo que ese par dará mucho de qué hablar por aquí y tarde o temprano deberemos interceder — dijo como si nada ella

—Tú y tu capacidad de lograr leer a las personas apuesto que en el futuro ayudaremos a la más pequeña ¿no?

—Si, también creo lo mismo, espero equivocarme…

Para bien o para mal, no lo hacía, no había error, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

Para Anna todo había cambiado, ya no se sentía tan cansada, el tener las llaves de su futuro en las manos la hacía comenzar a divagar sobre diferentes cosas ¿cómo sería vivir con Merida? ¿Lograría tolerar su mal humor las veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Soportaría ella su lado inmaduro e infantil? Parte de su cerebro le decía que así sería, que nada podría salir mal, pero …al mismo tiempo la culpa, el dolor y el reproche la hacían querer arrepentirse de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Merida se percató de ello cuando la observó con detenimiento, la tomó del hombro y la hizo que se detuviera —¿estás bien?

Esa pregunta resonó con mayor eco en su interior ¿en verdad estaba bien?

—Sí, sólo que tengo hambre y estoy algo cansada— dijo tratando de ser convincente, sin embargo su prima loa conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no era verdad, pero no pensaba iniciar una discusión en medio de la calle

—Bien, entonces apresurémonos en llegar, para salir a buscar algo de comer ¿te parece? Así conocemos un poco el lugar no es demasiado grande, y a la vez no es tan pequeño como para no contar con algún restaurante decente

—Me parece un plan perfecto

De ese modo se aligero la tensión entre ambas, las palabras fueron innecesarias en el resto del trayecto, cercana a la plaza principal del poblado estaba la ubicación de su destino, la cobriza apresuró sus pasos al vislumbrar el sitio —¡Vamos Merida, camina, ya estamos muy cerca!

—Eso veo, tranquila, no irá a ninguna parte — a pesar de sus palabras apresuró el paso, estaba deseosa de estar dentro de esas paredes

La distancia fue eliminada en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban trabajando en abrir la cerradura, estaban en casa.

Ahora si estaban sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones y de lo que podían lograr juntas, ya habían renunciado a su familia, a su país, a su parentesco; todo lo que habían lanzado a la hoguera del olvido, avivando la llama de su presente un presente que las unía

Su nuevo recinto era pequeño, pero acogedor, amueblado con lo básico una cocina simple, un comedor sencillo, un par de sillones, dos habitaciones con su cama y closet, un baño completo, además de un cuarto de lavado, un patio trasero algo descuidado, cubierto de maleza, un par de sillas y un mesa…

La primera en hacer algo fue Merida, cayó rendida en uno de los sillones, poco después sintió un peso sobre su regazo, se trataba de Anna que se había posado sobre ella con una mirada felina y cómplice, tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos para acercar su rostro y darle un cálido y tierno beso, la rizada lo correspondió además de poner sus manos en la cintura de su prima

—Estoy feliz, ya tenía ganas de poder besarte a mi antojo sin temor a que alguien nos viera — susurró sobre los labios de la rizada

—También me alegra poder tocarte de forma indecente, sin la mirada acusadora que nos podrían haber dado mis tíos

—Me lastima un poco que aún tengamos que fingir en este pueblo que solo somos un par de primas extranjeras, nadie nos creerá que no estemos emparentadas, además de nuestros apellidos…

Merida supuso que esa era la preocupación de Anna cuando la notó cabizbaja por el camino, así que se reincorporó un poco ajustando su postura en el sillón, para tomarle el rostro y verla fijamente para intentar trasmitirle un poco de seguridad

—Calma tesoro, no pienses de ese modo, siempre estaremos juntas, a donde tu salgas yo iré, no permitiré que estemos separadas, ya no ¿sí? Además piénsalo así, afuera solo seremos inseparables, pero dentro de este lugar, podemos hacer de nuestra intimidad lo que queramos, nadie nos juzgará, este es nuestro pedacito de paraíso — unió su frente con la de ella

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, no me queda más remedio que aceptar, solo tu sabes como levantarme el ánimo, de no ser por ti no podría sonreír como una boba ahora

—Anna, siempre eres una boba, pero creo que eso me hace quererte más y más — frotó su nariz con la de la contraria

—Si, sí, sí, como digas — se puso de pie con algo de dificultad — Bien, es hora de que vayamos a buscar algo de comer, porque en verdad muero de hambre, de paso deberíamos buscar alguna tienda para comprar algunas cosas, pasar al super, no podemos depender siempre de un restaurante

Con pesadez y algo de desgano la pelirroja se levantó de su cómoda posición para comenzar su destino, internamente intuía que el día sería largo…

* * *

—Al igual que lo fue el mío Elsa, ya son casi las dos de la mañana, mañana debo de hacer muchas cosas, otro día continuamos con esto

—Pero mamá, casi no has avanzado nada, no es justo…

—Date por bien servida, ya después te contaré sobre su trabajo, los lugares que visitaban y la llegada de más personas a la vida de ellas — hizo una pausa — a menos que desees la versión corta de los hechos y sin detalles de este modo podemos terminar rápido el asunto ¿eso quieres?

Estaba jugando conmigo, tratando de sacarme de mis casillas y lo estaba logrando…

—Está bien, esperaré lo que haga falta, sabes que no me gustan las versiones cortas, además siento que necesito todos lo detalles…

Mi madre rodó los ojos, creo que en verdad piensa desesperarme para que le pida la versión corta y lanzar este asunto al olvido, pero yo no quiero que sea así, deseo conocer todo lo más que pueda, necesito que ocurra de ese modo…

—Como desees, pero ahora ya es tarde, debes irte y dormir, estoy de acuerdo en que estés de vacaciones de la universidad, pero yo ya tengo mis horarios establecidos

Sin más demora salí de su habitación en dirección a la mía, cuando mencionó la hora mi cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a conspirar contra mí, sentía mis brazos balancearse con desgano, mis ojos se cerraban y un bostezo travieso escapaba de mí, apenas toqué la almohada caí rendida


	3. Sueños

CAPITULO 3

" _Sueños"_

 _DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Desperté de golpe por los toquidos en mi puerta, froté mis ojos con pesadez

—Ya es tarde, necesitas comer algo, es hora de tus pastillas también— escuché decir a mi madre

Tomé mi reloj de mano y vi en él 11:20 de la mañana, a decir verdad si era tarde, no sé qué fue lo que me hizo dormir tanto, no me he desvelado recientemente, pero aun así esto pasó

—Sí, mamá, gracias, ahora salgo— alcancé a decir con una voz que casi no reconozco como mía

* * *

Al estar en la cocina vienen a mí ráfagas de recuerdos del extraño sueño que tuve, donde aparecía ella, por ella no hablo de la maestra Anna, si no de Melody, tres años han pasado desde la última vez que la vi y que todo entre ambas se desmoronara si no hubiese sido por Oaken no habría estado lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar las cosas, aun así no lo estuve, ¿quién podría estarlo? Pero esa es una deuda eterna que tengo con él…

Logró espabilar de aquello, el sonido de mi estómago logra traerme de nuevo al presente, con vacilación tomó los ingredientes y me dispongo a comenzar a prepararme algo, estoy más distraída de lo normal, los sonidos típicos de la cocina dejan de sonar en mis oídos, definitivamente ese sueño me inquieta ¿Qué significa?

Creo recordar algunas partes, fui yo quien se alejó de ella, pero en mi sueño la veo e irremediablemente me acerco para pedirle que charlemos en otro sitio, sus vivaces ojos se clavan en mí que siento que no solo es un sueño, la expresión temerosa e irritada a la vez está presente en su tez, aun así acepta caminar conmigo a otro sitio, entonces le pido disculpas, y reiteró que estoy consciente de que la denigré como persona ¿en verdad eso hice?

Tras meditarlo ella acepta y me propone comenzar de nuevo, pero ¿comenzar qué? Al parecer me sentaron de maravilla sus palabras, su tono de voz algo áspera a pesar de su complexión aún la recuerdo

Un olor a quemado me trae de nuevo a mi cocina

—¡Maldición! — remuevo el sartén de forma desesperada, aun así no hay mucho por hacer, la mitad de mis alimentos estará quemada, con resignación preparo un licuado de manzana, es una suerte que mi padre haya traído varias cosas para comer, de otro modo no habría podido prepararme este omelette, dejó la maquina funcionando y voy a mi habitación para tomar el par de pastillas, tengo una botella de agua sobre la mesa de noche.

No lo pienso más, las tomó, regreso a la cocina y sirvo todo.

* * *

Cerca de la una de la tarde, estoy en mi habitación, leyendo un libro que mi cuñado Eugene me ha prestado, fue genial que a ambos nos guste el mismo autor y él tenga casi todos sus libros, comienzo mi lectura, es un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, de un prisionero de guerra americano en un campo de concentración alemán, pinta bien, pero a mitad del capítulo mi mente ya no está concentrada en eso…

Rememoro la otra parte del sueño, estamos caminando ambas, Melody y yo, por las calles de Arendelle, es graciosos, porque ella nunca ha estado aquí, estamos cerca de la plaza principal, entonces la invito a comer al restaurante que hay ahí, no entiendo por qué; la abrazo por detrás apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y dejó un tibio beso en su mejilla, ella se asusta y me encara con voz nerviosa estrujándose el cabello con ambas manos…

Su cabello, tan rebelde y esponjado, su delgada complexión, y baja estatura, pero aun así demasiado ruda y tan libre…

Me cuestiona casi gritando " _¿qué pretendes conmigo, Elsa?"_ , es verdad, ¿Por qué siquiera la toco? Fui yo quien se retiró, y ahora en mis sueños aparece nuevamente ¿es una señal? ¿Pero de qué? En definitiva no la buscaré, no sería capaz de volverla a ver, por temor, por inseguridad, incertidumbre y quizá asco...

* * *

El teléfono suena, salgo de mi habitación y tomo la llamada, es mi padre que busca a mi hermana, pero ella está en el trabajo, pide que le expliquemos como funciona un frigo bar que ha comprado, la mas indicada para la tarea es mi madre, salgo al exterior a buscarla, gustosa atiende al llamado de mi padre y de paso me pide preparar la comida

Sin vacilar preparo lo que me dijeron, detrás de la puerta de la cocina tenemos un calendario, mediados de julio…en septiembre vuelvo a la universidad, el tiempo se agota ¿para hacer qué? Me cuestiono a mí misma

El tiempo me parece muy poco, creo que mi obsesión por el tiempo comenzó hace un par de semanas…

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

— _Mamá, apresúrate, está oscureciendo, va a comenzar a hacer frío_

—Ya voy Elsa, solo tomo mi bolso y me cambio de zapatos

—Bueno, mientras tanto iré por la gorra que me regaló papá

 _De ese modo madre e hija salieron de casa cerca del ocaso, vivían por la entrada del poblado, su destino era cerca de la plaza principal, que estaba a medio kilómetro de distancia, lo que las impulsaba a hacer esa corta caminata era el sacar efectivo del cajero automático._

 _Durante el trayecto platicaron de todo y nada, sobre el clima, o anécdotas cortas, pensando en la cena y demás trivialidades, lo que causó que el recorrido fuese más corto de lo que parecía, fue entonces que la madre de Elsa realizó las operaciones necesarias en el cajero; guardó el dinero y la tarjeta en su bolso_

 _Por su parte Elsa la esperaba fuera de la cabina_

 _En aquél instante apareció, el profesor Kristoff, tan jovial como siempre, él había sido el maestro de español de Elsa durante la secundaria._

 _Simplemente se saludaron con un ademan; madre e hija retomaron su marcha_

 _Ese ligero encuentro hizo a Elsa volver en su mente a su época de secundaria, esa fue la primera vez en seis años que recordaba a la maestra Anna…_

 _Desde ese día se encontraba algo distraída, después de ir al cajero debían ir a saldar un par de cuentas a unas tiendas, pero Elsa lo olvidó, su madre lo recordó a medio camino de vuelta, lo que provocó que ambas volvieran sobre sus pasos, para cumplir con aquello, con eso la madre de Elsa notó que algo cambió en su hija_

 _Y esa misma noche comenzó el cuestionamiento de aquella mujer por parte de su pequeña, nada tenía sentido para la pobre señora, pero en la mente de su hija, todo iba tomando forma lentamente…_

* * *

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde, Rapunzel y Eugene salieron de casa, él intenta enseñar a conducir a mi hermana, al menos esa es una de las ventajas que tiene Arendelle, tiene un tráfico tan escaso que es idóneo para que un principiante pueda hacer de las suyas; al verlos irse mamá y yo sabemos que volverán cerca de las diez de la noche…

Mi madre teje, sentada en la sala, es extraño que no esté en el patio, y bueno también es algo inusual que haga eso, no digo nada, me gusta observarla como hace mover sus manos con maestría sobre ese par de agujas y las maravillas que logra crear con el estambre.

Estoy sentada en el sillón frente al suyo, dejo una libreta sobre la pequeña mesa que nos divide, hojeo y selecciono una página, tomo mi clarinete entre las manos y me dedico a intentar darle vida a las notas plasmadas en el papel mediante mi instrumento, fallo en el intento, la canción es nueva para mi, mis dedos desconocen el camino, mi madre sonríe y me da consejos, es una madre maravillosa.

Al cabo de un rato logró darle más armonía a los sonidos, ella sonríe

Mi padre entra presuroso por la puerta principal

—Arianna, Elsa — dijo mi padre con júbilo— Adam y Bella vienen a visitarnos— con un tono igual de amable, pero sin levantar tanto la voz

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Hazlos pasar Frederick!— exclamó mí madre

Detrás de él, en efecto venía dicha pareja, lastimosamente no venía Jane con ellos…

De inmediato ambas mujeres se saludaron afectuosamente, enseguida me correspondía saludar a mí.

Decidí ir a preparar café y servir algunas galletas, me entretuve un poco, desde mi posición lograba ver a los cuatro adultos conversando y bromeando, regresé con las tazas en una charola y las galletas en un plato, recogí mi libreta y mi clarinete, mi presencia sobraba ya en ese ambiente, lo cual no me molesta, me da la excusa perfecta para poder practicar en mi habitación.

El tiempo vuela cuando uno hace lo que le gusta, son cerca de las ocho de la noche, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, lo más probable es que ya se hayan retirado las visitas.

Tanta práctica me da sed, voy por un vaso de agua, es ahí que noto que en la sala sólo están mi madre y la señora Bella, quizá papá llevó al señor Adam a mostrarle una nueva máquina de carpintería que ha comprado.

Estoy por desaparecer del campo de visión de ellas, cuando mi madre me llama

—Elsa, ven aquí, no te la pases encerrada en tu habitación, Bella tiene tiempo sin verte

No objeto nada, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, ellas están en el mismo

—¡Jane te manda muchos saludos, corazón! —Mencionó la castaña — ¡espera que puedan verse pronto, te extraña demasiado! — me dijo con la misma intensidad

—También la extraño, cualquier día de estos voy a visitarla, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos

Ése fue sólo el inicio de la conversación, no soy muy buena para iniciarlas, pero si para mantenerlas, mi madre y mi "tía" Bella como suelo llamarla por la cercanía que tiene con mamá, lo saben

* * *

Llegados a un punto comenzaron las anécdotas de la secundaria, de como Jane era una chica intrépida, ruidosa, amiga de todo mundo, escandalosa y frecuentemente amonestada, en cambio yo durante ese mismo tiempo era bastante ceñida a las reglas y a mis estudios solía ser muy callada, sin caer en lo tímido, la cuestión era que no podía platicar de lo que me gustaba con otros adolescentes, al parecer todo lo relacionado con la lectura era aburrido y yo no deseaba tener conversaciones absurdas sobre los rumores de la farándula o los nuevos cantantes, por lo que mis conversaciones durante los recesos eran con el profesor Kristoff y con la maestra Anna…

* * *

De los tres años que tiene de duración la educación secundaria, dos los pasé al lado de Jane, el tercero me cambié a otra escuela, ¿la razón de eso? Mi amor por las matemáticas, en aquella institución el nivel era superior y eso me fascinaba. Mi relación con Jane no se vio afectada, nos veíamos por las tardes a la hora de la salida, creo que nos benefició a ambas mi decisión, porque debido a que sin mí junto a ella, estuvieron a punto de expulsarla, desde ahí cambio y dio prioridad a lo que lo merecía.

Por mi parte comencé a vivir como una adolescente, los temas de conversación con los chicos de esa escuela era asombrosa, podía hablar de tecnología, videojuegos, instrumentos musicales, deportes, lo que por cierto logró hacerme salir de mi zona de confort, me volví más activa, los kilitos demás que se tienen por una vida sedentaria, muchos de ellos abandonaron poco a poco mi cuerpo al participar en todas las competencias deportivas

Al termino de la secundaria, me fui a estudiar la preparatoria a Lillehammer, solo porque tenía una duración de dos años, en comparación con la preparatoria de Arendelle donde Jane se quedó, quizá habría sido mejor quedarme aquí… pero el pasado no puede cambiarse y eso es lo que lo hace tan especial o tan terrorífico…

Después me fui a Oslo, lo que hizo que nos distanciáramos un poco…

Me alegra saber que ella me recuerda y desea verme, creo que es la única amiga que puedo decir que tengo aquí…cuando vengo en vacaciones siempre estoy en casa…

* * *

Ahora es cuando descubro que Jane inspirada por la forma de dar clases de la maestra Anna, decidió volverse docente, solo que a diferencia de ella, Jane pretende dar clases en preparatoria.

—Querida, ya me he puesto a hablar tanto que parece que estoy dando una conferencia, así que dime Elsa, ¿qué estás estudiando? — dijo interrumpiendo su intenso monólogo Bella

La pregunta me deja un par de segundos pensando, creí que mamá le habría dicho, es decir, ya voy a comenzar mi tercer año en la universidad…

Ella parece notar mi duda

—Creí que quizá mamá ya le había hecho mención de eso, tía— dije exactamente lo que pensaba

—Claro que lo hice, Bella, pero quizá ya lo olvidaste— dijo mi madre en su defensa

—Eso debe ser Arianna, con tantas cosas, es probable que haya sido eso, sólo recuerdo que tú también te viste influenciada por la maestra Anna ¿no es así?

Esa respuesta nuevamente me dejó helada ¿era cierto eso? ¿Acaso Bella sabe más cosas de mí que yo? Porque bueno, siempre he estado consiente que en primero de secundaria descubrí mi amor por la biología con las clases de la maestra Anna, pero decir que ella fue mi influencia, sería demasiado ¿no?

—Bueno, no tanto así, a decir verdad sólo me ayudo a descubrir que mi gusto por la biología no era únicamente eso, sino una pasión y mi vocación— fue lo que le dije, y era lo que me decía a mí misma…—Estudio para ser una bióloga marina, tía, y espero poder hacer un posgrado en biotecnología y un doctorado también— en efecto ese era mi plan.

—¡¿Un doctorado?! ¡¿Acaso las tortugas y los pulpos requieren un doctor?! — dijo con fingido asombro

No pude evitar reír, ni madre tampoco

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no era ese el sueño de la maestra Anna? — soltó mi madre

—Si, tienes razón — dijo Bella con una mueca pensante

Ahora que recuerdo, sí, ella deseaba ser bióloga marina, ¿fue por eso que elegí la carrera?¿para cumplir su sueño frustrado o en verdad era mi elección?

—Y pensar en todo el drama que ha vivido esa mujer — mencionó de forma casual mi tía

—¿Qué drama tía? — No pude ocultar mi interés

—¿No lo sabes querida?

—No tía, mamá me ha hecho el cuento demasiado largo— sólo con ella podía acusar a mi madre

—Deberías de contárselo Arianna, sé lo cerrada que sueles ser, pero no es razón para que Elsa no conozca una simple historia

—No se trata de eso Bella, es solo que, es una historia que ni siquiera le afecta a ella el conocerla o no, ella aún ni nacía y si tanto quieres que la sepa, deberías de contársela tú, tú eres la más indicada para hacerlo, tú ayudaste a esa mujer

¿Mi tía ayudó a la maestra Anna? Mi cabeza hizo un clic ¿cómo fui tan tonta? En lo poco que mi madre me ha contado mencionó a una "Bella", ¿quién más podría ser sino mi tía? En todo Arendelle sólo ella se llama de ese modo, y coincide en los tiempos con las edades de Anna y mi tía, por aquél entonces llevaba poco de casada con mi tío Adam. Ella debe de saber cada hecho con todos los pormenores…

—¿Me la contarías tía?

—Claro que sí, corazón,

Justo en el momento entró un pálido Eugene y una despreocupada Rapunzel girando las llaves del coche en su dedo índice

Al parecer las lecciones de manejo dejaron en ese estado a mi cuñado…Al mismo tiempo un ligero resoplido salió de mí, descubrí que al menos por esa noche no lograría saber nada del pasado de ella…

De igual modo no me molestaba, mi tía Bella me diría todo.

Esa noche dormí de maravilla.


	4. Detalles

CAPÍTULO 4

 _"Detalles"_

 _DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Muevo los dedos de mi mano izquierda, lucen normales, ahora intento con los de la mano derecha…

Me es imposible, la venda me impide hacerlo

Mi madre me hace una reprimenda

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Elsa? — dice frustrada

—Ese es el problema, mamá, no piensa— contesta mi hermana por mí

De igual modo ni yo conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Mentira, sé exactamente que estaba pensado…

Sin mediar palabra con ninguna de las dos salgo de la habitación, no deseo justificarme con nadie, extrañamente parecen entender mi silencio y me dejan ir sin más, escuchó sus cuchicheos, a pesar de los metros que nos separan

—Me preocupa mucho tu hermana, Rapunzel, no me ha querido decir que le cruza por la mente— noto angustia en su voz.

Eso me duele…Tanto por mortificarla como por no saber exactamente que hay dentro de mi cabeza..

—A mí también me tiene del mismo modo, usualmente no es tan callada ¿crees que el asunto de su beca la tiene así? — responde ella

La beca…hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, pero me servirá de excusa para que dejen de cuestionarme por algunos días.

No escuchó más de la conversación, a pesar de mi buen oído estando fuera de casa es imposible escuchar algo

Ahora sería buen momento para ir a golpear el costal de box que tenemos en el garaje, desafortunadamente no puedo… justamente por estar haciendo eso mi mano a pagado las consecuencias…

Al volver a Oslo tengo planeado entrar a una academia de box, mi hermano mayor Sven desde pequeña me ha enseñado lo que él aprendió con sus amigos, en secundaria y preparatoria.

Esta vez me sobrepasé, mi mente divago y mis puños continuaron azotando golpes sin cesar, hasta que mi mano no lo resistió, el recorrido del dolor desde mi nudillo, mi muñeca y el antebrazo me hizo salir del trance de mis pensamientos, quizá me hice un ligero esguince…espero que no dañe mi desempeño en el clarinete…

 _"_ _¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Elsa?"_ — Excelente pregunta madre…Solo que esa respuesta es solo mía…— digo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras tomo asiento en una mecedora solitaria entre la arboleda del jardín, cierro los ojos para rememorar…

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Es un día soleado, es mitad del verano, Elsa baja del vehículo de sus orgullosos padres, al menos eso percibe ella en su mirar._

 _Ha llegado la hora, ella ha aprobado el examen de ingreso de la preparatoria, sus padres decidieron llevarla el primer día de los cursos inductivos, de este modo mientras ella estaba en clases, ellos se encargarían de adecuar el pequeño cuarto arrendado que le habían conseguido ahí en Lillehammer._

 _—_ _¡Mucho éxito! — decía Frederick a su hija_

 _—_ _¡Muchas gracias papá! — respondió una resplandeciente Elsa, Lillehammer era un sitio mas grande que Arendelle, sin llegar a ser una ciudad enorme, por lo que esto para Elsa era toda una nueva aventura de vida, viviría "sola" por llamarlo de algún modo, porque su mejor amigo Oaken había arrendado en el mismo edificio, eso lo sorprendió a ambos, por el hecho de que el imponente chico había aplicado para una preparatoria en Oslo, pero fue designado a la de aquella pequeña ciudad._

 _—_ _¡Mucho cuidado, te veremos el fin de semana! —decía con algo de tristeza y esperanza Arianna; en efecto Oaken tenía su auto propio e iría cada fin de semana Arendelle a visitar a su familia, por lo que rápidamente ambas familias se pusieron de acuerdo para que viajaran ambos y aprovechar mejor el combustible._

 _La chica solo respondió con un ademán de despedida, el timbre había sonado, y no conocía a donde ir, por suerte en el corredor se encontró con el chico._

 _—_ _Hola, llegas tarde— soltó el muchacho_

 _—_ _Creo que ya somos dos — contrarrestó ella_

 _Ambos sonrieron y se saludaron chocando puños, saludarse de beso simplemente no iba con ellos, se trataban casi como hermanos_

 _Según las indicaciones en la pizarra central les correspondía en el segundo piso, sólo que en salones diferentes, ambos estaban conformes con eso, de ese modo lograrían conocer personas diferentes para acrecentar el grupo más rápido, a fin de cuentas al final de la jornada académica irían juntos a "casa"_

* * *

 _Las clases de habían demorado un poco en comenzar, debido a que al menos el docente de Elsa aún no llegaba, ella había decidido sentarse en la fila central en el primer asiento, solo que una chica le ganó el puesto, con algo de pesar tomó el asiento segundo._

 _Desde secundaria notó que requería lentes, pero se negaba a decirle a sus padres, su madre era delicada con eso, porque la familia de Frederick todos necesitaban lentes, y por la de ella no, Rapunzel y Sven tenían vista de aviador, lástima que para Elsa no fue así, la única vez que quiso decir que veía borroso estuvo a jugo de zanahoria por un mes…causándole solo una ligera pigmentación amarilla por un tiempo…_

 _Al paso del día logró cruzar palabras con la chica que tenía en frente, su nombre era Alicia, una chicha inglesa muy interesante y divertida, sin duda sería una amistad que se profundizaría incluso hasta la universidad_

 _Cabe destacar que Elsa solía ser aún más distraída que lo que aún en la universidad le perdura._

 _Desde ese primer día todos los engranajes de sus tormentos se habían comenzado a mover y ella ni siquiera se habría imaginado lo que le depararía la vida en esos dos años…_

 _No supo que desde ese mismo día su vida y la de Melody habían entrado en contacto…_

* * *

La mano de mi madre sacudiéndome el hombro me hizo despertar, al parecer me quedé dormida en la resolana de los árboles

 _—_ ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto despabilándome del sueño

—Hora de que vayas a la casa de tu tía Bella, acaba de llamar, dice que no puede venir, porque Adam no está en casa, Jane salió con Tarzan y ella está cuidando otra de esas aves heridas que se ha encontrado, y como sé que tanto te interesa saber de la maestra Anna, le dije que tú irías— fue su respuesta

Me sorprendió, a decir verdad ella en verdad me está ayudando con esta situación a su modo, me gustaría decirle todo, pero aún no tengo el rompecabezas completo…

Comienza a sonar sus palmas —Anda, levántate, no te me quedes viendo

Es verdad, me quedé agradeciéndole en mi interior que me congelé

* * *

Hace diez minutos que llegué a casa de mi tía, su sala es cómoda, los asientos tan mullidos.

Alcanzo a ver en una pequeña jaula en una esquina una avecilla con el ala entablillada, me siento justo como ella, herida y sin tener a donde ir; siendo aprisionada por mi propia mente…

Mi tía está en la cocina preparando un té " _Una historia sin una buena taza de té no es una historia"_ al menos es lo que ella dice.

Hablando de ella, viene con una bandeja en las manos, le encanta hacer uso de ese extraño juego de té de porcelana.

—Bien, ya estoy lista ¿tú lo estás? — me dijo inquisitiva

—Claro que si tía, siempre me ha encantado como cuentas tú las historias, mamá las da a grandes rasgos y tengo que usar mucha de mi imaginación para llenar los huecos que ella deja — dije con sinceridad

—No intentes adularme, jovencita— mencionó de forma juguetona— bien, tu madre me dijo más o menos hasta donde te contó, que la verdad no fue casi nada, de igual modo, ya sé por dónde comenzar

Me acomodé y le brindé toda mi atención

* * *

Cuando Mérida y Anna llegaron a Arendelle, era otoño, cerca del inicio de clases.

Aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes de someterse a una rutina estricta de trabajo, por lo que decidieron conocer lo más que pusieran de las cosas que les ofrecería el poblado, dejando las dos semanas restantes para dicha actividad en la que visitaron un viejo palacio en ruinas que había en la orilla del poblado.

Descubrieron que una vez a la semana había un pequeño mercado ambulante que se colocaba en la zona este de la localidad.

Cada domingo había tres misas en diferentes horarios, y varios templos para profesar diferentes doctrinas.

El pan del lugar era exquisito, podría decirse que era por lo que era conocida la zona

Existía un pequeño museo dedicado a la vida y obra de Sir Arendelle, el fundador al cual entraron sin dudarlo

Dieron un vistazo por el exterior del que sería su lugar de trabajo, ya habían ido a presentarse ante el director para que las conociese, eso lo hicieron al segundo día de su llegada, Anna se sorprendió de que la escuela les quedase a un par de cuadras de distancia, al menos así podría dormir un poco más…

* * *

Estaban a un fin de semana de comenzar a trabajar, por lo que decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el área norte en la tarde, ciertamente ya le habían tomado cariño a eso de caminar, y que decir de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar, todo era tan calmado, natural y sobre todo donde ambas podían ser quienes eran sin máscaras.

Conforme avanzaban las casas se iban terminando, creían que estaban llegando a una de las fronteras, por lo que la idea les parecía genial

—¡Wow! ¡Mérida, allá hay una casa muy enorme! — señaló la cobriza al frente

—No estoy segura que se trate de una casa, Anna — dijo la rizada al estar más cerca de aquella basta barda con un enorme portón de reja

Al acercarse notaron que en efecto no se trataba de una casa, si no que era el panteón…

—Creo que tenías razón…no es una casa, bueno no al menos para los vivos…—Anna estaba sorprendida

Mérida, solo tragó sonoramente, desviando la mirada, detestaba esos lugares, chasqueó la lengua dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente huyendo de ahí, importándole poco si Anna la seguía o no

—¡Mérida! ¡Espera! —intentó en vano la menor para detener a su novia

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que comenzó a caminar más a prisa hasta casi correr para tomarla del antebrazo y jalarla en su dirección para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

Marcharse de Escocia, no sólo fue un gran paso para ella, también lo había sido para su prima, ya no podría visitar a sus padres, los padres que le fueron arrebatados en aquel accidente automovilístico y que había dejado en silla de ruedas por dos años a Mérida, en ese tiempo fue que la relación de ambas se estrechó más y olvidaron incluso los lazos de sangre que las unían

Sintió como se aferraba a ella, era en esos momentos en que Anna sentía la fragilidad que podía emanar la ruda y valiente de Mérida

Permanecieron ahí varios minutos hasta que el corazón de ambas se sincronizó en un latido calmado y sereno

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Mucho, y todo gracias a ti, siempre que salgo corriendo vienes a alcanzarme — dijo aún entre los brazos de la menor

—Eso es porque te amo

—¿Si un día no me sigues será por qué ya habrás dejado de hacerlo?

—No seas tonta, eso no sucederá, así que deja de pensar en cosas así y vayamos a casa, cenemos algo, démonos algunos besos y todo estará bien ¿te parece el plan?

Se separó antes de responder —Me encanta, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien

Sonrieron con complicidad entrelazando sus manos hasta que divisaran a alguien, pasaron por una propiedad que estaba en venta, no tenía nada de construcción, se detuvieron a observarlo, lucía espectacular para construir una casa

—Sería genial un día tener un espacio así para hacer una casa, ¿no crees? — hizo mención la mayor

—Ya lo creo que sí, y sería aún más genial que fuese de ambas

—Anna McColl, ¿me estás proponiendo que construyamos una casa? — hizo una ligera expresión de asombro

—Puede ser que sí— se ruborizó un poco

—Entonces decidido, buscaremos al dueño de esta propiedad y comenzaremos a hacerla— sin duda Mérida estaba resuelta con aquello

Lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaron de los ojos de Anna, pensar en un día que ambas tengan una casa propia y pasen ahí sus vidas, sin duda la hizo conmoverse hasta ese punto

Para su suerte no tuvieron que buscar mucho, en la otra orilla del terreno estaba un letrero de "se vende" con un par de números para comunicarse con el señor Felipe, presurosas registraron los números y emprendieron el camino a casa

Se sentían realizadas

Los sueños y promesas que habían tenido cuando aún estaban en Escocia comenzaban tornarse en realidad

* * *

Al estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes, la sola idea de la cena desapareció de su mente, pasaron directamente a los besos, caricias y algo más, la noche fuelarga y apasionada, podían amarse sin miramientos, sin vergüenza, sobre todo sin sentirse juzgadas…por lo pronto…

Porque algunos rumores ya comenzaban a circular de boca en boca " _¿quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ Eran pocas de las preguntas que generaban eco en cada rincón del lugar, entre las cosas que se decían estaban las siguientes:

 _"_ _He oído que se han fugado de la cárcel"_

 _"_ _Yo supe que eran brujas"_

 _"_ _La rizada que según el panadero se llama Mérida no se le despega para nada a la más chica, Anna según parece"_

 _"_ _Alguien las vio tomadas de las manos y muy juntas, un cariño que no es de primas, Ursula la del museo dice que son parientes"_

Solo que todo eso era ignorado por el par de chicas que estaban siendo la comidilla de todo un pueblo y eso que sólo llevaban dos semanas ahí…

* * *

Sin duda, no me equivoqué al pedirle a mi tía que fuese quien me contara sobre esta historia, a decir verdad no hemos avanzado mucho con ella, pero se está esforzando por contarme todo, solo que ahora tengo incertidumbres, más para variar…

Se han dado casi las nueve de la noche, por lo que mi tía me acompaña a casa, porque _"No es bueno que una jovencita ande sola por la calle a estas horas"_. Como sé que objetarle es en vano, la dejo acompañarme, si solo ella supiera que tan tarde ando sola en Oslo o cuando estuve en Lillehammer…

Mi tía me ha dicho que a la próxima iremos juntas por un helado y me seguirá contado sobre cómo les fue en el trabajo de la secundaria.

Estoy deseosa de escucharla…Porque solo con eso logro realmente concentrarme en algo más que en la situación que viví con Melody…La cual creí que estaba olvidada…Pero desde ese encuentro con el profesor Kristoff todo se me agolpa en la mente…

Ahora sólo quiero llegar y dormir


	5. Congruencias

CAPÍTULO 5

 _"Convergencias"_

 _DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Es de noche, el cielo está despejado, dejando ver el titileo juguetón de las diferentes estrellas del firmamento, la Luna está en cuarto creciente.

A Eugene le encanta ver las estrellas, por suerte tengo un viejo telescopio que me compró papá cuando tenía 9 años.

Lo sacamos de la caja y lo ensamblamos, él está emocionado tratando de encontrar la Luna.

La única constelación que siempre logro encontrar es la Osa Mayor, sonrío al verla, con ayuda de las cartas estelares, busco la del verano, logro encontrar Escorpio, luce maravillosa.

Intento con otras, fracaso en el intento.

Mamá riega sus plantas, siempre lo hace por la mañana y por la noche.

Todo está tan tranquilo, el aire de montaña siempre me hace sentir libre, como lo fui en la preparatoria.

—Melody— Ese nombre escapa de entre mis labios, tengo el mal habito de soltar palabras en voz alta cuando me enfrasco en mí misma, incluso frases, mal hábito heredado por el abuelo…

No tengo idea de cómo fue mi primer encuentro "formal" con ella, a diferencia de cómo puedo recordar el que tuve con Alicia…

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Dentro de dicha preparatoria se tomaban los 30 puntajes más altos del examen de ingreso para formar un grupo con los alumnos más capaces._

 _Elsa estuvo feliz al saber que Alicia y Oaken estarían con ella, éste último más apresurado que el par de chicas._

 _Todo el ambiente del grupo cambio cuando la competencia por ser el mejor de la clase comenzó, eran retos mentales, nadie se quedaba callado, todos participaban, se esforzaban y esmeraban en hacerse notar para con los maestros, durante el primer mes, casi parecía una batalla campal, se veían con desconfianza, hablaban poco entre sí._

 _Después de la primera evaluación parcial cada quien se ubicó, se supo quiénes serían los tres que pelearían por los primeros puestos, el resto se dedicó a ser adolescentes normales que charlan y salen por las tardes._

 _Pero eso no pasó para Elsa, ella seguía con la presión a flor de piel, apenas estaba comenzando se disponía a ocupar el primer puesto por ambos años, aunque le costara sacrificar su vida social_

 _"Yo no vine a hacer amigos, yo vine a estudiar" se repetía como mantra, sin darse cuenta Alicia se terminó alejando de ella para estar con un grupo que era de su mismo país, no podía culparla, aún así su amistad se desarrolló más por medio de mensajes instantáneos que viéndose a diario, todo lo que tenía por amigo era Oaken, en el receso iban juntos a comer, llegaban juntos y se iban juntos, incluso les preguntaron si eran pareja, lo cual ambos negaron de inmediato, preferían mejor que los relacionaran como primos._

 _Elsa volvió a ser retraída como los primeros dos años de la secundaria, por lo que agradecía que Oaken fuera paciente con ella._

* * *

Había decidido tomar una manta y colocarla en el césped, se recostó y logró apreciar mejor la vista de las estrellas, la vía láctea y las escasas nubes

Trató de concentrarse en recordar como la había conocido, después de varios intentos, pareció encontrar una respuesta, o quizá era un intento desesperado de su cerebro por zanjar el asunto.

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _—_ _Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien que te quiere conocer— Le había dicho Oaken en un lapso donde terminaba una clase y comenzaba otra_

 _Elsa aún estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta, no se dignó a verlo_ —¿a dónde?

 _—_ _Aquí mismo, solo levántate y sígueme— le indicó el muchacho_

 _Con algo de curiosidad la muchacha se levantó de su privilegiado asiento en la fila central en la primera banca "¿quién querría conocerla?", en el mes de clases nadie se había acercado a ella, porque creían que era una persona fría, cortante, petulante y demás, solo por el simple hecho de haber obtenido el puntaje más alto, cuando en verdad era una chica normal, con sus momentos de fortaleza y debilidad, podría parecer dura, con aire resuelto, pero eso era fruto de la educación en casa, que le habían instruido a no sentirse inferior ni superior a nadie, y que todo lo que se propusiera podría lograrlo_

 _Caminó un par de filas más, hasta las bancas del fondo._

 _—_ _Bien aquí está, ella es Elsa, toda rara, pero buena chica— la nombrada surgió de detrás del joven para encontrarse con esos ojos._

 _Giró a verla él —Bueno, ella es Melody, es genial, atrevida y simpática, se llevarán bien—_

 _Ambas chicas se vieron y sonrieron de forma cortés._

 _—_ _Un gusto Melody_

 _—_ _Igualmente Elsa_

 _La rubia se puso algo nerviosa, no sabía manejar muy bien los silencios, por lo que comenzó con las preguntas comunes de cuando conoces a alguien, sin embargo su mente la traicionó_

 _Inclinó un poco el rostro — ¿Por qué querías conocerme? —Si algo caracterizaba a la chica era ser directa, razón por la que ella y Oaken se llevaban de maravilla, ambos eran muy francos entre sí._

 _—_ _Pues, no sé, me causaste mucha curiosidad en los cursos inductivos— fue la respuesta de ella_

 _—_ _¿En los cursos inductivos? ¿Estabas en mi grupo? — En verdad no la recordaba, esas dos semanas se la pasó hablando casi solo con Alicia y Oaken._

 _—_ _Sí, me encantó como diste una exposición de clase, y desde ahí me dije "necesito conocerla", pero no sé, simplemente no me acerqué, Oaken, Alicia y tú se veían muy bien juntos, como que no había espacio para uno más en su círculo, eso me detuvo, hasta que hablé con ese grandulón, y le pedí que me presentara contigo_

 _La respuesta de la morena la dejó en blanco, no creyó que pudiese impactar de esa forma en alguien, una risa nerviosa hizo aparición, no notó cuando el corpulento ya no estaba entre ellas, las había dejado hablando_

 _—_ _Bueno, pues no resulto ser tan mala persona si me llegas a conocer — rascó nerviosamente su cabeza._

 _El sonido de unos tacones la hizo ver a la puerta, la maestra Maléfica de español había entrado_

 _—_ _Supongo que tengo que irme ¿te parece que almorcemos juntas en el receso? Así podemos hablar mejor — propuso la rubia_

 _—_ _Oh, sí, sí claro, parece una idea genial, ahora, ya vete que si no te regañará— hizo un ademán en señal de que se retirará rápido si no quería ser amonestada_

 _—_ _No me dirá nada, pero de igual modo no quiero hacerla enfurecer— le sonrió con sinceridad y fue a su pupitre, la clase había comenzado._

 _En definitiva mas o menos así había ocurrido el acercamiento, ella la había buscado._

* * *

Eugene la llamaba, Rapunzel también estaba ahí, los tres pasaron varios minutos viendo aquel satélite natural.

El viento soplaba.

Era hora de entrar a casa.

Su mano ya estaba mucho mejor, le dolía un poco, pero un par de días más y lograría volver a poder golpear el costal.

Estaba en su habitación recostada, dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, eran mas de las tres y media de la madrugada, pero su mente se negaba a darle tregua

Sabía a qué se debía, por la mañana su tía Bella le había contado más acerca de la pelirroja, justamente esa era la razón, revivía el relato una y otra vez, aunque solo las partes más trascendentales

* * *

El gran día había llegado para ese par de pelirrojas primas, el de entrar al plantel de su nuevo trabajo.

Se levantaron con anticipación para no estar apresuradas, cosa muy extraña para ambas, pues eran amantes de despertar sumamente tarde, pero estaban conscientes que eso había terminado, una etapa comenzaba con ese nuevo amanecer.

Tomaron un baño, escogieron concienzudamente su ropa, al menos daban gracias que los maestros no requerían de un uniforme. Ambas eligieron un atuendo estilo sastre siendo el de Anna color verdes y el de Mérida turquesa.

Una ayudó a la otra con los pormenores del peinado y el maquillaje, de ese modo ¿quién necesita un espejo?

Para el desayuno optaron por algo ligero, un cereal con fruta y avena.

Casi al tiempo observaron su reloj de muñeca, les quedaban 40 minutos, los cuales aprovecharon para dejar limpia la casa, de ese modo al volver no tendrían que frustrarse por el desastre, acomodaron su ropa de dormir, recogieron el dormitorio, lavaron sus dientes.

Se sentaron un rato en la sala, estando Anna recargada en el pecho de Merida

 _—_ Tengo algo de miedo _—_ confesó rompiendo el silencio la pelirroja mayor.

Anna pasó su mano por encima del vientre de la contraria — No deberías de estarlo, estamos juntas en esto— se levantó un poco para depositar un ligero beso en la mejilla de ella, no quería que fuese a quedar marcado por su labial

—Si, lo sé amor, es solo, que temo que nos rechacen que nos juzguen o nos critiquen y quiero que sepas bien que no me avergüenzo de ti, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado — le acarició el hombro

Ese leve contacto y las palabras hicieron derretir de amor a la pecosa —Pues, entonces debemos impresionarlos con nuestro trabajo para que no se metan en nuestra vida personal — le dio un beso esquimal.

Merida sonrió, Anna tenía razón, le encantaba ese lado de la chica, que podía ser infantil, pero en ocasiones tenía las palabras precisas y maduras.

Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Era hora de partir, se tomaron de las manos y antes de abrir la puerta compartieron un cálido beso, pues no habría otro hasta volver, el contacto físico se limitaba hasta entonces.

* * *

Al llegar al plantel fueron de inmediato a la oficina del director donde se tendría una reunión previa con el resto de la planta de maestros

Se distribuyó el material educativo, los temarios y las tutorías de clase que le correspondían a cada maestro, las actividades extras que debían de cumplir, en el caso de Merida le asignaron el mantenimiento, limpieza y administración del laboratorio, para Anna sería la encargada del taller de arte, eso implicaría tiempo extra después de terminar la carga de trabajo y por ende se compensaría monetariamente al final de cada mes, no era mucho, pero era una "ayuda extra", al resto de los maestros se les dieron tareas parecidas.

Ese años por ser nuevas no las harían responsables de ningún grupo.

* * *

Anna estaba que moría, el primer día había terminado, los jóvenes con quienes trabajarían serían bastante más tranquilos de lo que imagino, y el taller estaría poco solicitado, así que tendría que pasar poco en la escuela al término de su jornada, caso contrario para Merida, el laboratorio era un desastre, su especialidad era química, por lo que ver el estado de aquel lugar provocó que casi le diera un infarto, los ácidos estaban cerca al agua, los reactivos nivel 3 de flamabilidad cerca de las ventanas, y muchas cosas más…

* * *

—Vamos, cambia esa cara, el primer día ha ido bien— dijo dándole un leve codazo a la menor

—Eso lo dices por ti, suertuda, a ti te tocó dar química a los de último año— dijo con desgano

Se encontraban ya en casa, con la ropa más informal del mundo compartiendo la cena

—A mí me tocó impartir matemáticas…solo porque la bruja malvada de Regina no quiso cederme biología, ella es maestra de español ¿ acaso ya me gané mi primer enemiga?

Merida comprendía el problema, a Anna por llegar "tarde" le tocó de las materias que quedaban obligándola prácticamente a dar matemáticas a los de primer año, y bueno precisamente Anna era bióloga porque la matemática no era su fuerte…

—Es obvio que sí, amor, — tomó su mano y le frotó el dorso con su pulgar —Eres la mujer más hermosa de entre todas las maestras, te aseguro que antes de ti esa bruja creyó que ella lo era, y solo por eso lo hizo, pero ya verás que se tragará su propio veneno, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, lo hare amor, porque estoy para apoyarte, cielo

Los ojos de Anna se volvieron agua, Merida siempre sabía que decirle, era ese hombro en el que podía llorar, en quien se podía recargar, estaba más que segura que no se había equivocado en la decisión de escapar con su prima, se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se abalanzó contra Mérida abrazándola y acurrucándose en su pecho.

* * *

—¿Por qué rayos recuerdo eso? — me cuestiono a mí misma

Nuevamente la manía de hablar en voz alta cuando estoy sola…Solo espero no haberlo dicho tan alto como para que mi madre me haya escuchado después me cuestione por ello…

La maestra Anna dando matemáticas…debió de haber sido cómico presenciar eso…es decir, lo suyo era hablar del cuerpo humano, o de las interacciones de las cadenas tróficas…recuerdo la ocasión que nos pidió recortes para ilustrar cuando eran 5 reinos…ahora son tres dominios…

Bingo, recordé esa parte del relato porque la misma maestra Anna me contó en una ocasión sobre eso en un receso cuando estaba yo en secundaria, pero bueno, ella omitió los detalles con su prima…Mejor dicho, jamás la mencionó…

Mi madre es muy rápida para contar una historia y mi Tía Bella es demasiado metódica, lo demás que me contó fue todo lo relacionado a ese año escolar, lo difícil que fue para ella y como incluso mi tío terminó dándole asesorías de matemáticas para que pudiera explicarle bien a los muchachos…

Lo que me impacto del relato fue lo siguiente:

* * *

—No estoy de acuerdo en que me dejes sola Merida, simplemente no lo acepto…— Anna estaba molesta, con los brazos cruzado, el ceño fruncido y no le dirigía la mirada a la antes mencionada

—Anna, no te pongas así, es lo mejor para ambas—

—Será lo mejor para ti quizá, lo único que quieres es marcharte, no digas tonterías, ya te cansé que ahora quieres distancia— soltó en tono triste

—Claro que no Anna, no te pongas así…—Merida no sabía que decir, Anna llevaba las cosas al extremo no era tan trágico como lo pintaba

—Entonces atrévete a decírmelo a los ojos, la maldita razón por la de tu cambio de plantel Merida McColl— ahora sus ojos despedían enojo y furia

La mayor se levantó de su asiento en la sala, acortó la distancia, tomó el rostro de la pecosa obligándola a mirarla, fue entonces que le dio un apasionado beso, que Anna trató de evitar corresponder fallando en el intento

—Se suponía que esto sería una sorpresa, Anna, pero si tengo que arruinarla para que no pienses de ese modo, entonces te lo diré— le siguió sosteniendo el rostro entre las manos —Dando clases allá me pagaran el doble que aquí, me van a brindar combustible y un auto que podré usar como mío los fines de semana, llegaré a dormir todas las noches contigo, ese dinero lo quiero para que compremos cuanto antes el terreno que te gusto para que construyamos nuestro nido de amor, esa es la razón, solo serán un par de años y no sobrará hasta para hacer un enorme jardín o cualquier cosa

Anna abrió grande los ojos a la par de su boca, ¿en verdad era tan afortunada para tener a una mujer como Merida en su vida? Al parecer si, nadie se sacrificaría jamás tanto como lo hacía la pelirroja para ella, mordió su labio intentando reprimir el llanto de felicidad ¿en qué momento se le cruzó por la mente que la iba a abandonar? Cuando dejó todo por ella… ¿Quien más sería capaz de viajar 120 kilómetros diarios por ella? De levantarse antes de que el cielo estuviese despierto, nadie más lo haría por ella que Merida.

* * *

Murmuraba para mí —Fue entonces que él apareció en escena si no mal recuerdo…—bueno al menos estoy consciente que susurro aunque no hay necesidad de hacerlo cuando uno conversa consigo mismo…—Fue cuando el profesor Kristoff llegó a Arendelle…


End file.
